Para combatir el aburrimiento
by Manu259
Summary: ...conoce nuevas personas. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre - 2016 "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Bienvenidos a este conjunto de drabbles sobre uno de los Noé que más a aparecido en la historia Tyki Mikk.**

 **La razón de este conjunto de drabbles se debe al Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre-2016 "Tyki Mikk" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Esto fue entregado en la fecha límite pero si quieren pueden ir y ver el foro que ya hay otros dos retos listos para el mes de octubre además de votar quien gana este mes de apreciación.**

 **Con todo eso dicho les dejo los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Genero: Family.**

 **Emoción: Rebeldía.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Término de poker: READ (Leer)**

 ** _READ (Leer): El arte de leer las cartas_**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero les guste.**

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos del arca.

-¿Qué pasa Tyki?- Road le preguntó al Noé que tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Nada Road-. Le respondió exhalando humo.

-Vamos, eso no es cierto, por tu expresión se nota que estas aburrido-. Road le dijo de vuelta haciendo aparecer una de sus puertas. -¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?- Preguntó la niña sonriendo.

-Paso- Él respondió de inmediato sabiendo la clase de juegos que a ella le gustan.

-Que aburrido-. Road le dijo haciendo que su puerta desapareciera mientras hacía pucheros. -¿Y dime qué quieres hacer?-

-Nada en particular-. El Noé respondió tirando su ahora acabado cigarrillo antes que ambos entraran al comedor, el Conde ya estaba en su silla junto a los hermanos Jasdero y Devitto.

-Buenas tardes-. El Conde los saludo entre lo que los recién llegados tomaban asiento.

-¿Qué pasa Conde, por qué nos llamó tan de repente?- Tyki preguntó tranquilamente.

-Tan solo quería avisarles que pronto despertara uno de sus hermanos-. El Conde respondió, su permanente sonrisa haciéndose un poco más amplia. –Parece que el que despertara será el que porta la memoria de la ira-

- _Eso no puede ser bueno_ -. Tyki pensó, cualquiera que tenga como memoria la "ira" probablemente siempre estará enojado.

-Debería despertar completamente dentro de poco, yo iré a hablar con él cuando lo haga, espero lo reciban como a otro de sus hermanos-. El conde termino de decir.

-Conde, conde, ¿puedo ir con usted cuando despierte?- Road preguntó alegre mientras se sentaba sobre Lero.

-No hay problema, ¿alguno más quisiera venir conmigo?-

-Paso, de todas formas lo traerá aquí así que no hay necesidad-. Devitto respondió.

-Cierto, cierto-. Jasdero dijo, con eso dando su respuesta.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Tyki-pon?-

-Por favor no me llame así, conde-. Tyki medio protesto. –Tal vez en otra ocasión-. Dio su respuesta antes de preparar otro cigarrillo.

-Muy bien, con eso dicho-. De la nada el conde le saco su cigarrillo a Tyki y comida apareció frente a todos. –Vamos a comer para celebrar a su nuevo hermano-.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá el primero, seguramente ya estén subidos los cuatro caps porque esa es la manera en que yo suelo participar en estos retos.**

 **Nos leemos dentro de poco.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

 **Como dije acá esta el segundo cap.**

 **Nuevamente los temas que me tocaron.**

 **Genero: Family.**

 **Emoción: Rebeldía.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Término de poker: READ (Leer)**

 ** _READ (Leer): El arte de leer las cartas_**

 **D-Gray Man sigue sin pertenecerme y espero les guste.**

* * *

Luego de que todos tuvieron su cena.

-Recuerden que todos deben estar aquí cuando traiga a su hermano, ¿de acuerdo?- El conde les dijo a todos de forma alegre.

Tyki decidió caminar por el arca sin un rumbo fijo.

- _Que aburrido_ -. Tyki pensó tratando de encontrar algo para distraerse pero sin éxito alguno. – _Maldición, no hay nada interesante por aquí, tal vez me vaya por un tiempo_ -. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su mente Tyki sonrió. – _Sí, creo que eso podría ser divertido, me iré y veré cuanto tardan en encontrarme_ \- Casi de inmediato recordó las palabras del conde pero… -No me importa-.

Habiéndose decidido Tyki se cambió de su traje por algo más cómodo y unos lentes redondos, fue a una de las puertas del arca y salió de esta en el medio de un bosque.

-Bueno, supongo que no puede dejar las puertas en medio de una ciudad- Se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a caminar tratando de encontrar personas, esto solo le llevo unos 20 minutos antes que encontrara lo que parecía ser un pueblo minero.

- _Me preguntó si habrá algo interesante por aquí_ -. Pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba alrededor.

Sin caminar mucho vio lo que parecía ser personas trabajando y sin saber porque se acercó a donde estaba el que parecía a cargo.

-Hey, ¿tienes espacio para uno más?-

El hombre a cargo lo miro antes de decir.

-Ve allí y firma los papeles para que puedan pagarte-. Apuntando en dirección a una mesa de registro.

-Gracias-.

Tyki empezó a caminar hacia allí y cuando estaba cerca de la mesa de registro un niño choco con él.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Tyki le dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

-Sí-. El niño le respondió, su voz algo baja por la mascarilla que usaba, antes de levantarse.

-Oi Eeez, ¿está todo bien?-. Un hombre con cabello marrón le preguntó viendo cómo se levantaba del piso, detrás de él había otro hombre usando una gorra de lana.

-Sí, tan solo choque con él por accidente-.

-Ya veo, perdón por eso, me llamo Clark, este es Momo-. Se presentaron ofreciéndole la mano

-Hola-.

-Tyki, mucho gusto- Les devolvió el saludo.

-¿También vienes a trabajar?-

-Sí, estoy necesitando algo de dinero-. Tyki mintió rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a anotarnos o puede que ya no queden puestos-.

Con esas palabras los cuatro hicieron su camino a la mesa de registro.

* * *

 **Acá el segundo, solo dos mas para terminar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

 **Los temas:**

 **Genero: Family.**

 **Emoción: Rebeldía.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Término de poker: READ (Leer)**

 ** _READ (Leer): El arte de leer las cartas_**

 **Aún no, ya pasará pero todavía no me pertenece D-Gray Man.**

* * *

-¿Entonces ustedes no viven por aquí?- Tyki le preguntó a Clark mientras los dos rompían una piedra con un pico.

-No, tan solo vamos viajando y buscando trabajo, no tenemos casa real, ¿qué hay de ti?-

-Bueno, estoy igual-. Tyki le mintió. -¿Alguna idea de donde debería ir luego de esto?-

-Oímos de un buen trabajo no muy lejos de aquí, puedes acompañarnos si quieres-. Momo se metió en la conversación.

-Gracias, eso me vendrá bien-.

Siguieron trabajando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Tyki, Clark, Momo y Eeez, fueron juntos a buscarlo.

-Por cierto, ¿él es el hijo de alguno de ustedes?- Tyki preguntó señalando a Eeez.

-Nah, lo encontramos en la calle y lo trajimos con nosotros-. Clark le respondió tomando un vaso de agua que le pasó Eeez. –Pero es un buen chico-.

-Ya veo-. Tyki dijo simplemente también aceptando un vaso de agua de parte de Eeez. -¿Estas enfermo?- Le preguntó al chico notando que no se sacó la mascarilla.

-No tengo muy buena salud, por eso uso esto-. Eeez le respondió.

-Eso es una lástima-. Luego de decir esto puso una postura como si estuviera pensando, antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo. –Ten, para que te mejores-. Le dio a Eeez lo que parecía ser una piedra brillante. –Lo siento, pero no puedo conseguir algo mejor-. Agregó con una sonrisa de broma.

-Gracias-. Eeez le respondió, aparentemente sonriendo detrás de su mascarilla.

Habrían seguido hablando pero de pronto un teléfono sonó y los distrajo.

-Qué raro, ¿quién llamaría a un teléfono público?-. Clark comento inclinando un poco la cabeza, otro de los trabajadores lo contestó y unos segundos después grito.

-Oi, ¿hay algún "Tyki-pon" por aquí?-.

Tyki casi escupe la bebida pero al final logró evitarlo y solo tosió un poco.

- _¿Cómo lo supo?_ \- Tyki pensó levantándose y caminando hacia el teléfono, sin decir una palabra lo agarro y lo puso en su oído. –Sí… no… no quiero, nos vemos- Con ese intercambio Tyki colgó el teléfono.

En el arca.

-Jajaja, parece que Tyki-pon entro en su etapa rebelde-. El conde rio divertido. –Bueno, supongo que debería ir a buscarlo-.

Diciendo eso el Conde fue a la puerta que uso Tyki antes para irse.

* * *

 **Solo falta uno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

 **Y acá el ultimo.**

 **Una vez más los temas.**

 **Genero: Family.**

 **Emoción: Rebeldía.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Término de poker: READ (Leer)**

 ** _READ (Leer): El arte de leer las cartas_**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece y espero les guste.**

* * *

Luego que el día acabara Tyki acompaño a Clark, Momo y Eeez a la siguiente estación donde se supone que había trabajo.

En ese tiempo Tyki pudo entender mejor a los tres, Clark y Momo no eran muy difíciles de entender, básicamente eran unos sujetos tranquilos que buscan ganarse la vida sin mayores problemas, aunque se dio cuenta que no tenían problemas en hacer algo un poco deshonesto cuando jugaron al póker con otro sujeto del trabajo y le ganaron con trampas.

Eeez, era callado y solo observaba la mayor parte del tiempo, hablaba de vez en cuando pero en el tren se quedó en un rincón jugando con algo.

-¿Qué tal una partida para pasar el rato?- Clark preguntó sacando un mazo de cartas gastado.

-Bien, pero no intenten esos trucos conmigo-. Tyki les advirtió sonriendo cuando vio sus reacciones.

-Si te diste cuenta entonces no podremos hacerlo de todas formas-. Momo le dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes que Clark repartiera y se pusieran a jugar.

Continuaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a la estación y bajaron.

Pero luego de caminar unos pasos Tyki se dio cuenta que había alguien siguiéndolos, más aun se dio cuenta quien era.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando otro teléfono público sonó.

Suspirando Tyki se acercó y lo contestó.

-Diga-.

- _Que malo eres Tyki-pon, y eso que les dije que no se fueran para poder darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro_ -. El Conde hablo desde el otro lado del teléfono. – _Pero está bien, entiendo que estabas aburrido, tan solo vuelve ahora y a menos que te necesite no te molestare_ -.

Tyki lo pensó durante un momento antes de suspirar y decir. –Entiendo, ahora voy- Dándose vuelta vio a sus tres acompañantes esperando una explicación.

-Ah, tengo un sujeto que de vez en cuando me consigue trabajos, el último trabajo no me convenció pero este parece ser bueno-.

-¿Crees que puedas conseguirnos trabajo a nosotros también?- Clark le preguntó creyéndole.

-Jaja, le preguntare cuando lo vea pero no prometo nada-.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos por aquí unos días, si terminas tu trabajo puedes venir a vernos otra vez- Momo le dijo empezando a caminar.

-Sí, los veré luego-.

-Nos vemos Tyki-. Eeez le dijo antes que trotara para alcanzar a los otros dos.

- _Son demasiado simples_ \- Tyki pensó, no como burla, por el contrario estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba eso. -Bueno-.

Con ellos fuera de la vista Tyki fue a un callejón donde el Conde ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Te divertiste Tyki-pon?-

-Por favor no me llame así conde, menos aún pida por mí de esa manera-.

-Jajaja, bueno vamos, de seguro tu hermano está ansioso por conocerte-.

Y con eso los dos volvieron al arca.

* * *

 **Y aquí esta.**

 **No sé porque pero los Noé por lo general no me inspiran para escribir.**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado aun así, nos leemos.**


End file.
